


Children of Prythian

by sv_you_know_who_I_am



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, First Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv_you_know_who_I_am/pseuds/sv_you_know_who_I_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future, a new generation arises in Prythian. This shall be a series of one-shots about their lives. Please see notes for more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Prythian

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some requests for one-shots about the children of our heroes, so this will be a collection of one-shots concerning my headcanons for the kids. I am not yet sure if the one-shots will be related or not. This is non-ACOWAS, so the events of my other fic, "A Court of War and Starlight," do not factor into these fics. I do not do pregnancy or baby/toddler fics, so there won't be any of that here.
> 
> Prompt: Will you write a one shot in the future when Rhys and feyres daughter has her first crush and Rhys doesn’t know how to deal with it

“So, have you heard the latest news?” I asked, leaning back in my chair with a smirk. My feet were in Rhys’s lap and he was in the middle of giving me a massage. My toes curled as he applied pressure to just the right places.

“What news, darling?” Rhys asked, looking up from behind the black bangs that had fallen in his face.

“Eiri is in love.”

Rhys’s hands froze with the rest of his body. His magnificent wings twitched once and a muscle feathered in his jaw. “In love?” he asked, his voice low.

I pressed my lips together to hold in the laughter. “Absolutely head over heels.”

“For whom, dare I ask?” Rhys asked. She’s only a child! Who could be wooing her? I heard him think, and I wasn’t sure if he was thinking to himself or to me. Over the past centuries we had become so entwined that such boundaries had blurred.

I cleared my throat as my body shook with laughter. “Azriel.”

Rhys dropped my foot and he snapped his face up to look at me. “Azriel?”

The giggles burst from my lips then. “Yes! She is smitten with him. It’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen.”

“Feyre, darling, that’s not adorable. That’s . . . he’s her uncle!”

“In name only,” I pointed out.

Rhys’s expression darkened. “Do not encourage this.”

I swung my legs off his lap and rose to my feet. “Stop being a spoil-sport,” I said, gently whacking his shoulder with the back of my hand. “You weren’t like this when Madoc fell in love.”

“Madoc took his sweet time,” Rhys said, standing as well, “and it wasn’t Azriel.”

I snickered. Madoc was our oldest, born fifty years after the end of the war with Hybern, and he had reached adulthood long ago. He had not yet met a partner or a mate, but he had taken over most of Rhys’s duties in the Court of Nightmares . . . which had become far less nightmarish after the war had purged the worst of them. But Madoc was his father’s son, and he was more than capable of managing the harsher side of the Night Court, especially after his tutelage under Mor. Perhaps it was all this that had prepared Rhys for the first time Madoc had fancied a girl at the ripe old age of fifteen . . . and Rhys might have enjoyed teaching him how to woo her a little too much.

Eiri, however, was a different story.

Our daughter was only eight years old and Rhys was apparently in no way prepared for her to start falling in love. Time was a funny thing when one was immortal, and on some occasions it did feel like yesterday when Rhys and I had met Eirianwen for the first time. Then again, sometimes it felt that way with Madoc, too, and he was already seventy-eight. I was sure that if Eiri were older, Rhys would have just as much fun as he had with Madoc. But the fact that she was eight seemed to be throwing him.

“I blame the human part of you,” Rhys grumbled, running his hand through his hair and he walked over to his desk and absently flipped through some papers.

“Well, I blame the flirtatious part of you,” I said, sliding between him and the desk and pecking him on the lips. “Just relax. It’s harmless.”

“What does Mor have to say about it?”

I laughed. “You think Mor is threatened by an eight-year-old? She thinks it’s the funniest thing she’s ever seen.”

Rhys’s mouth finally twitched as though he was thinking about smiling. “Smitten, you say?”

“She’s following him around like a puppy dog,” I said, hopping up to sit on the desk. Rhys’s hand slid in to cradle the inside of my thigh. “He keeps trying to throw her off, but she always finds him.”

“That she gets from you,” Rhys said, kissing me back. “Daughter of a huntress.”

“Cauldron save us when she falls in love for real,” I said with a smirk.

Rhys shuddered. “Don’t remind me.”

“If it makes you feel better,” I said, cupping the side of his face, “whoever it is will have to face down the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court, Madoc, Mor, Azriel, Cassian, Nesta, Elain, and Lucien. Not to mention Aidan and Briallen and Viviana.” I counted off the Inner Circle, my sisters, and named some of Elain and Lucien’s children.

“Just like it was for Madoc,” Rhys said with a smirk. “Remember how protective Bri was of him?”

I smiled. Briallen was Elain’s eldest daughter, a proper lady in every regard--except when her family was threatened. “That might just be more terrifying than the Weaver in the Wood.”

“If they can’t get past all of us, they won’t survive the marriage,” Rhys said, finally grinning. He leaned his forehead down to press against mine, then lifted my left hand to kiss the star sapphire on my finger.

I let out a low laugh. “She’s going to hate us,” I said, and there was a flash of real fear there--worry that our daughter would resent the world into which she was born.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Rhys said, kissing my knuckles now. “I’ll only throw them off the House of Wind once.”

“Assuming they have wings!” I argued.

Rhys grinned. “As if our daughter would choose someone without wings.”

“What, are you saying you want her to fall in love with an Illyrian now?”

“Cauldron, no,” Rhys groaned. His eyes closed and he shook with laughter. “This doesn’t get better no matter what I say, does it?” he asked.

“No,” I confirmed. “Let’s just be thankful it’s only Az right now, hmm? Besides, it will be so much fun seeing him get flustered around our little firefly.”

“Now that does sound like fun,” Rhys murmured. He tilted his head and kissed me slow and deep until I was arching back to accommodate him. I hoped Eirianwen would one day find what I had with her father.

But if she took her time to do it, that would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here are my headcanons for the kids (so far):
> 
> Feyrhys: Madoc and Eirianwen
> 
> Elucien: Aidan, Briallen, Eilidh, Viviana, and Flavian
> 
> Nessian: ???
> 
> Moriel: N/A


End file.
